My story about Percy Jackson
by I.can't.help.it.i'm.crazy
Summary: Percy is in love with Luke, and Luke in love with Percy. How they came together and how it changed the war and characters. warning yaoi
1. Chapter 1

3rd pov

He walked through the door of Poseidon's cabin. It was too dark to see anything, but that wasn't necessary. He knew the cabin like his back pocket. He walked till he was across the cabin and when he looked he saw... an empty bed. Then, the lights went on.

Percy's pov 

I was having a good/bad dream. Bad because Kronos was in it. Good because Luke wasn't the host of Kronos. You want to know why I think that's good? I'm in love with Luke Castellan. Yeahh, I know he's a traitor and everything but it just kinda happened. I remember my first real day like it was yesterday, but it was 3 years ago

_Flashback_

_I woke up, I had pain in my neck and my back. I felt like crap. Why?  
>Because my mother died, my best friend is a satyr and I'm in a camp where people believe Greek Gods exist. And if that isn't enough, I have to sleep in a cabin which is overcrowded and always steal stuff and play pranks. But at least I met Luke. Luke is tall, wavy blond hair, baby blue eyes, 16 years old and is councilor of the Hermes cabin. He is kind and stole toiletries for me, that's the nicest thing somebody has ever done for me (except my mom, she's just awesome like that). If you didn't notice already, I have a crush on him. But if you were in my shoes, or socks in this matter, you'd have a crush on him too. ''Percy are you awake?'' When I opened my eyes, saw looked right into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. ''Good so you're awake, come on we have to go to breakfast'' The voice said. ''Percy, are you feeling alright? Come on we have to go'' that's when I noticed I was staring at him. '' yeaah I'm coming, you can go ahead'' I said in a cool voice. Ok I didn't say it like that, it was more like: yyyeeahh I I I I'm coming, you you can go a ahead. I was blushing furiously. ''Percy are you feeling alright'' I just nodded. He looked at me with a studying expression but let it go. He just sighed and left. I let my breath go I didn't know I was holding. When the cabin was empty I looked around. I saw a few beds but mostly sleeping bags on the floor. It was a mess, it looked like a hurricane blew everything of their own spot. But I didn't stay long enough to think about it. I shot out of my sleeping bag and put my jeans and shoes on, I already had my shirt on (I slept in it).When I arrived in the mess hall everyone was already eating their breakfast…<em>

_(End flashback__)_

I noticed I was in the bathroom. I don't know why but the Poseidon cabin has his own bathroom, even though no other cabin has (I think no other cabin has). I drank a glass water and heard noises. Someone broke into my cabin. I peeked through the door and saw that someone stands next to my bed. The person looks around, it was looking for me. I wanted to grab riptide (my pen/sword) but I didn't have pants on, i remembered it's on my desk. Shit was the first thing that came into my head. I grabbed my glass filled it with water (I could use both of them as a weapon) and turned the light on. There he stood….

AN: I want to know your opinion about this. Should I write more or delete the story. If you think I did something wrong please review it because it's my first story. If you have an idea or an tip opinion or something like that please say it, and if my story is bad I would like it what I have to do to make everything better.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd pov

The two men looked at each other, both looking at each other with love in their eyes, not moving from their spots, frozen in time.

They don't know how long they looked at each other when the man with yet black hair and sea green eyes ran to the man with long blond hair and baby blue eyes. The blond caught the brunette (AN; I don't know how you call somebody with black hair) in an embrace.

Percy's pov

There he stood, Luke Castellan, my lover. The only thing that helped me move on after bad things, the only thing I was praying for was for my mother to find a good man and of course a life with Luke, those are the only things I was fighting for.

I was lost in my memories I had with him, the times we had together, the passion that we share and shared o so many times. And there he stood, next to my bed, with only love in his eyes.

I looked at him, thinking about everything we've been through, all the horrible things but also all our times, our passion, our love, just the two of us together.

I ran to him, he pulled me into an embrace, an embrace I'll remember for my whole life. The moment he wrapped his arms around me, I felt complete, safe, loved. I laid my head next to his neck and sighed. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like vanilla and cologne, and it's the best thing I've ever breathed in.

And then I remembered something.

_Flashback_

_I woke up because I heard a strange noise, when I opened my eyes I saw a tall but lean figure escape out of my window. I didn't see his face but he had long hair, the same as Luke's. I shot out of bed and ran towards the window. But when I arrived he wasn't there. He left without a single trace. When I laid back in my bed I couldn't sleep so I stared the whole nights at the ceiling and around 6 am I fell asleep._

I had to know if it was him that night, and if it was him why did he come to my cabin, that's strange because we see each other often, and what if that wasn't him, who else would break into my cabin and not kill me, but I didn't want to ruin our moment and make him leave.

''what's wrong my love?'' he asked ''what's on your mind?''

I couldn't answer him, I wanted to let him feel how much I missed him since more than a week ago and how much I love him. So I ignored his questions and kissed him with all the love I feel for him. At first he didn't respond, but he kissed me back with everything he felt and feels for me. The kiss made me feel like I was on fire and at the same time like I was cooled down . We fought for dominance and Luke won, but that doesn't matter to me. Then I pulled away. I noticed my hands were streaking through his hair and he fumbled with my waistband to get my shorts of.

But that wouldn't be fair, would it? So I pulled his hand away and slid his shirt off. He attacked my lips and we returned in our passionate embrace.

Xxx

I woke up this morning and the first thing I felt was pain in my lower back. I noticed I was lying on something and it was breathing? I could hear a heart beating steadily. Then the memories about yesterday rushed back to me. I opened my eyes and saw a sleeping Luke.

I smiled when I saw him, he looked in peace, content and had a small smile dancing on his lips even though he was snoring quietly. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, he was even handsomer than the gods in my eyes.

I slowly slid of the bed and went to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I walked to my bed and saw that Luke was stirring from his sleep. I sat on the bed and bent over him to watch him from close. I lightly kissed his eyes and his nose, and eventually everything I could.

He opened his eyes and I looked into his beautiful, baby blue eyes. I thought about how he would look into my eyes and I'd have the feeling he could watch right into my soul. I thought about how every time I look into his eyes they would always have the same sparkle. After awhile Luke woke me up from my daydream.

''How are you feeling?''

''Never better'' I answered truthfully.

Then somebody walked into my cabin.

''Heey Percy we need to talk'' Annabeth said. And then she saw us. Her eyes widened and her face was red of… anger? I saw tears forming in her eyes.

'I think this is my key to go and then the two of you can talk'' Luke said with an flushed face. He rushed into his clothes while pecking me a few times on my lips.

Every time he did that Annabeth turned redder and redder, but he didn't notice. Her eyes were shooting flames at… Luke? But why not at me? I thought she liked Luke, why is she looking like that at Luke and not me? But I didn't know if I'd live long enough to find that out, so I kept my mouth shut.

Luke was dressed and turned to me, smiled and said '' Love you and hold on cuz you'll get your happy ending, I promise'' He kissed me on the lips, and I kissed him back.

After awhile I pulled away ''love you too and if I keep going will I get my happy end with you? His smiled turned even wider than before.

''Of course'' he said and I pecked him on his lips and another one at his cheek.

While going out of my cabin he nodded at Annabeth and gave her a small polite smile. But she didn't nod back nor gave him a smile. She just stood there, frozen of shock.

When he was gone Annabeth didn't move. There were small tears coming from the edge of her eyes. She didn't even bother to sweep them away. She just stood there.

After a few minutes I laid my hand down on her shoulder, but she brushed it away.

''put on some clothes'' she wispered. Her eyes were cold and I could see that she was angry. I didn't hear what she said.

''Percy put on some damn clothes'' she said in a cold but angry tone.

I blushed when I noticed that the only thing I wore were some boxers with a SpongeBob patron. With a red face I found my shorts and shirt and drew them on.

''Annabeth, I'm sorry you had to find it out this way'' I said '' I was planning to tell you but I couldn't''

Don't be mad at me for not having a way to tell her that I'm not only lovers with our enemy, but also that I am madly in love with him. What would you do in my situation? Tell her? No of course not, you'd keep it a secret, just like I did.

''How could you Percy? How could you after everything that has happened do this to the Gods, the camp, our friends, US Percy, how could you!'' she yelled.

''Annabeth, please talk a little softer, I don't want the whole camp to hear us. I pleaded.

''You're the traitor, aren't you! You came to camp and made everyone believe you were the hero, with the Minotaur and everything. You're a whore Percy, a f*cking whore. I'm going to the Gods, to Chiron, to everyone and tell them what you really are, a whore who betrayed camp and everyone's trust!''. Her face was red from all the yelling and her eyes were furious, hurt and betrayed.

''I didn't betray camp, I swear'' I yelled back, I felt like my world is falling into pieces when she yelled all those thing to me.

She turned around and walked to the door, but I stopped her. I grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back.

'' Let me go!'' she yelled and struggled. She punched me with her other hand. It hurts like Tartarus, not of the force, but that my best friend just punched me in the face. I grabbed her other hand and turned her around so she was facing the wall with her back at me.

I heard murmurs from outside. They heard us yelling.

''Annabeth please, just let me explain it all to you, please'' I pleaded her.

She turned her head to face me and looked in my eyes. Her eyes were full of hate, hurt and betrayal. ''No never, let me go so I can tell everybody who you really are; an traitor''

''Annabeth please, I'll explain everything to you, please'' I pleaded her once again

''NO and let me go'' She struggled with everything she had, but I was stronger. And I let her go.

''Why did you do that, why did you let me go?'' She asked me surprised, angry but surprised.

''If you want to go and tell everyone about what you saw, you can go because, even though you don't care about me anymore, I care about you. You're my best friend. But if you want to stay, listen to my story and then take a decision it's fine with me too. But I'm your best friend, right? So if you ever really cared about me, you'd stay and listen, right? ''

She looked at me like she wanted to go around yelling I'm a traitor (which I'm not) but she wanted to listen to my story too.

''All right, I'll stay and you can explain everything, but I will tell Chiron and the gods about this.'' Her face was blank and had no emotions on it, but her eyes betrayed her. Her stormy grey eyes were sad and hurt but also hopeful, hoping that whatever she saw wasn't true.

I hugged her and whispered ''thank you'' she hesitated but eventually returned the hug. I led her to my bed and began with my story.

**AN: the story will be revealed in the next chapter, and if you have an idea for in it I'd love to hear that and I don't want to beg you for reviews but if I made a mistake in my story I would like to hear that and this is my first story so if you have comments please let me know and I'll see if I can do something for you.**

**Xxx Crazy girl **


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hey dear readers! I apologize for updating soo late, but I lost my will to write. I have also many ideas but don't have the time to write cuz I have school, homework and a social live… but I plan to write again and update it! Btw I changed the prophecy a bit; it will occur when he's 18 years old(but he's 16 now)**

''You remember the day I came to camp? I was sad, alone and had no one. I met Luke and he helped me a lot, and that was new to me. I was always that kid without a dad, I only had my mom and smelly Gabe. I was bullied and had almost no friends, because people saw me as a freak. So he helped me and I got attached. After some time I noticed that those feelings weren't like the feeling I should had been feeling. And soon I discovered that I liked him in a romantic way. We hang out a lot, and I had the time of my life. I didn't feel like a failure, because I let my mom die, but I felt alive.

Then one night we went to the lake and that was one of the best nights of my life. It was past curfew around 10 p.m. and everything was silent. You couldn't hear a living thing. The lake had a beautiful color, it was clear blue. It looked like it was glowing. Luke looked stunning in his cargo pants and the orange Half-Blood t-shirt. I was of course in the same t-shirt, which I got from him, and some old shorts. It was warm. And we talked a little, you know. About silly things like events that occurred in the past and about our future. We made jokes and thing like that. And then we leaned in and sort of kissed…. I, of course being me, got scared and ran away into the woods and he chased me. When he caught up with me he asked me why I ran away and I answered him with the truth; because I liked him. And then he kissed me again, and told me he liked me too.

But of course we kept it a secret. After I got claimed as the son of Poseidon everyone began acting weird and it didn't feel like home anymore. But Luke didn't. he stayed the same and we mostly hang out in my cabin or on the beach. Even though practically everyone ignored me I had a great time. Sadly it didn't last long. I got on the quest to get Zeus' master bolt and learnt about Luke's betrayal. I didn't talk to him for months. One day in June Luke came to my school. He explained to me why he betrayed me and I couldn't stay mad. We would meet each other after school. And yeahh you could say that we never stopped meeting.''

I looked into Annabeths eyes and saw shock, confusion and pain. She stayed awfully quiet. After an awkward silence she whispered: ''So you're dating him even after everything he did to us? After every death in this whole war? After starting this war? How could you? And how can you prove me that you didn't gave him information about the camp? I don't understand.''

And with that she ran away. I let her go, thinking about what would happen now. Will she tell the gods about this? Will the gods punish me? But I didn't care. I never liked the gods and they never liked me. If they throw me out of camp I'd go to Luke, or to my mom. My thoughts lingered about Luke before I fell asleep again.

I woke up when I heard the conch shell. It was time for lunch, and I was pretty hungry because I slept through breakfast. I left my cabin and walked to the Mess Hall. My eyes fell on table 6 and saw a group people with blond hair and grey eyes discussing some new battle strategies. I focused on them and couldn't find Annabeth. I grabbed a plate and filled it with blue bacon, blue eggs and blue toast with blueberry jam and a magical goblet. I sacrificed some bacon, eggs and toast for my dad, Athena and Hermes. I prayed that this conflict would end good, and Annabeth wouldn't stay mad at me. But I already knew that that wasn't going to happen. I sat at my table and fumbled with my breakfast. I wasn't really hungry and I had an anxious feeling in my stomach. When I finally looked up I saw just a few people at some tables. Most people already finished eating and, of course, left. I got up and left for my first class, Ancient Greek from Annabeth.

This is going to get awkward.

I went to her cabin and knocked on her door. A girl opened. The girl was obviously one of her sisters. She glanced up at me, my 5'8 length towered over her 5'2 (A/N sorry it's probably wrong, I'm European) and she seemed to recognize me and got a faint blush on her cheeks. She was probably 14 and most girls seem to do that these days. I was often called the hottest and sexiest man in camp, but I never believed them, mainly because the Aphrodite cabin called me that. And I don't think of myself like that. I'm okay looking, not really that bad but when you know someone as hot and sexy like Luke, you wouldn't even think of calling someone like me _hot. _

''Can I help you?'' She asked.

''Yeah, where's Annabeth? I have class from her now.''

''She moved the class to the Amphitheatre, can you wait for me? I have class there too so we can walk together.'' Was said by her with a flirtatious voice. Never thought that a daughter of _Athena _would flirt with a son of _Poseidon. _But alas, everything these days is just a mess.

''Alright, I'll just wait for you here.''

''Noo, you can wait for me inside my cabin, it'll take a few minutes and it would be rude to leave you outside, wouldn't it'' she opened the door wider for me to come in.

I ,of course being the idiot I am, went in and walked after her to her bed.

''Just wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes'' she said as she winked at me. I just nodded, trying to be as polite as I can.

A few minutes later we left the cabin together. She changed into a camp t-shirt and some very short denim shorts. As we walked she told me a story about her old life. We chatted a little before we arrived, only to see a very angry Annabeth and a few campers confused by her anger. I looked at my watch and noticed we were 13 minutes late.

''Sorry that we're late, I had to change and Percy was such a gentleman and waited for me.'' Said Kaitlin, the daughter of Athena.

''Don't let it happen again'' Annabeth screeched. She composed herself quickly after that. Her face was blank again, but her eyes were fuming. And they were looking at someone and can you guess who that someone is? Yupp ME.

''Alright let's go on from where we were before some latecomers came in. '' Annabeth said and after that I pretty much zoned out. We all sat on the ground in a circle while Annabeth stood in the middle of the circle with many books around her. I noticed almost every girl glancing at me every now and then. I grew very uncomfortable and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. After what seemed like hours she clapped her hands en yelled ''Class over!''

I immediately sprung up and grabbed my stuff. I waited for everyone to go to their next class so I could talk to Annabeth in private. When finally everyone left I said

''Annabeth, about yesterd-''

''There's nothing to talk about. I'm not going to tell anyone about this yet, but I will. I can promise that much. That you're gay is okay, but that you're dating Luke freaking Castellan is something I can't handle. If you want to date him so badly, then I'm not going to withdrew you but don't expect me to understand that. I thought you fatal flaw was personal freaking loyalty and here you are, betraying your freaking family. And I won't tell anybody yet what you're doing but I will tell the gods. And you can choose now between leaving camp before I tell them or being expelled from camp for I tell them that _you _are the traitor. It's you choice. I will tell them soon when I know the time is right. So that's your choice, but know one thing. I don't trust you, for you betrayed me. You freaking betrayed your whole family! '' tears fell down her cheeks while screaming.

I felt horrible, silent tears ran down my face knowing that what she just said was right. That I did betray my own family. Even though I didn't reveal information, I did betray them in loyalty. I did the only thing I could do. I hugged her. She didn't hug me back first, but after some time she did and began soaking my shirt with her tears. I didn't mind for it was I that caused those tears. After a few moment I began to talk.

''I never wanted to betray you all like that, y'know. I love you all so much and it never came through me that I was actually betraying you all. I just stayed with him because he made me happy like no one else could. I love him with my whole heart, just like I love you all even though it's different kind of love. After he betrayed us I couldn't let go of him, I fell into depression and he too. So when he came to New York one day I couldn't let him go. We kind of got in a relationship and we never broke up for we loved each other. I NEVER gave him any information about camp that would be useful for attacks. We never talked about this war when we were together. It was like the war didn't exist. It was ,_is , _just about our love. I would never betray my family like that, and you know that! Yes I know that what I'm doing is wrong, but it feels _so right_. I love him with my whole heart and he loves me back. Please, give me some time to figure out what to do. I promise that if you give me some time I will tell them myself. Can you give me that much?''

''You know what, fine. I will give you a month to think and if you don't reveal it by then, I will tell everyone about you. And till then I don't want you to talk to me again, got it?'' her eyes were red and dried tears were visible on her cheeks, a heartbreaking look in her eyes together with sadness and pain didn't help me much with holding my own tears back.

''Alright I promise that I will tell them in a month but please, don't leave me! You're one of the few people I trust completely.''

''I don't care, I just don't want to be hurt again. And I trusted you and what did you do? You betrayed me just like everyone! And I have to stay friends with you now I know this?''

''But there's no difference between then and now! I'm already 3 years together with him and you know me just as long.''

''It's not that! You never told me something that big! And I lov- liked you! How can I be friends with someone who sleeps with his enemy? You don't realize that this is big like huge!''

''I don't care! I just want to be happy, and I'm happy with Luke. He makes me feel special and loved, I can't and won't leave him just because we're on different sides!''

With that I walked off. It made me sad and angry that Annabeth thought I would really betray them. I know it's wrong to be in a relationship with Luke but still. She should be happy for me even though I'm with someone I'm not supposed to be with. But does she really love me? I knew she harbored feelings for me but I never thought she loved me. Alright she didn't really say it out loud but it almost slipped out of her mouth, I'm sure! And that doesn't make it any easier. I walked to the beach knowing that the sea would calm me down. I didn't care that I had classes, nobody would really miss me and this is more important than class. I walked to the beach and saw Luke sitting there. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and an old black t-shirt. He was calmly drawing something in the sand. I started walking towards him. When I was a few feet away from him, he looked up and smiled when he saw me. His pearly white teeth were shining brightly and his tan looked perfect. He looked perfect, _he is perfect. _


End file.
